Beauty Killer
by Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan
Summary: He ran with immense speed towards the door. "Eddums?" He called out in his velvet, husky tone. "Jeffree, is that you?" Edward remarked. Bella's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Eddums? Why are you being called that? Who is Jeffree?" Edward sighed. "He once was my... male lover." Slash. Edward/Bella Edward/OC.
1. An Old Friend

**Hey guise! Kumi-Chan here with a new fic that has been in my mind for sometime. I wanted this just to be a oneshot, sort of humor crack-fic, but over the Thanksgiving Break, the words that you are about to read in this first chappie has played out in my head. Exactly those words are what I ****thought.**

**So, I hope you all enjoy reading it..****. Well, I'd like opinions.**

**Depending on if I get any positive thoughts, that will determine if I continue this or not. And remember, this isn't an Edward leaves ****Bella fic... Just read.**

* * *

Written By: Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan

* * *

.

..

.

..

With immense speed, he dashed up to the Cullen household, clad in mahogany wood and beautiful glass doors.

His dainty finger gracefully grazed over the glass, so lightly that even a finger print was not left behind. He rung the door bell.

"It's open." Emmett shouted, lazily getting up from watching the football game and cuddling ferociously with the blonde, Rosalie. He swung the front door open, his eyes widening and his grip on the metal door knob, tightening so hard that it crushed the surfaces of it.

"Sweet blades of fucking glory. Not you again!" Emmett muttered, knocking his head back. He turned around from the pale beauty, and faced the giant staircase. "Edward, you got a _man_.. er, guest..."

Emmett left the door open for him to walk in and dashed back, with his vampire speed to the loveseat sofa, his Rosalie and the plasma, flat screen television.

Slowly, but gracefully walking forward at a human pace, he closed the door behind him and stopped at where the staircase started.

"Eddums?" He called out, in his velvet, husky tone, loud enough for them to hear.

A double door opened and out waltzed Edward and his wife, Bella. They stopped at the end of the staircase gazing down at the tall, yet skinny but graceful looking figure in front of them.

"...Jeffree? Is that... Is that... you?"

'Jeffree' nodded once. "It's so good to see you again, Eddums..."

"Wait... who is Jeffree? And Eddums... why are you being called that?" Bella curiously questioned, glancing down and then back to her husband's perfect face.

Edward gulped, and scratched the nape of his neck. "W-Well... Eddums is an old nickname that I once lived up to... a-and..." He stammered, possibly for the first time in his vampire life.

Bella bit her full, pink lip and waited for Edward's response. She was nervous. Very nervous. He never stammered, stuttered or remained imperfect. Always a perfectionist but so suddenly, that changed with the appearance of this 'Jeffree' person.

"Jeffree... Is, well... once was my male lover..." He murmured so low that the only way Bella could hear was being by his side.

Her mouth twitched and her perfectly arched eyebrows knit together. Edward quickly grasped her hands, squeezing it. He knew his wife was shocked.

Jeffree let out a heavy sigh, releasing part of his cool, icy freesia and water lily scent in the air. The sweet smelling scent traveled up in the air, punching Edward and slapping Bella in the face.

_ Oh... He smells... good... Heavenly..._ Bella thought to herself, glad that her shield was contracted around herself so that Edward could not hear her thoughts.

She watched as he grimaced.

"Who did you say was here?" They all could hear a light, but fiesty voice say.

As quick as lightning, Rosalie sprung from her seat and crashes into Jeffree, embracing him in a warm, er, cold hug. Another vampire from the Cullen family welcomed him in a hug as well, dragging the trio to the cashmere carpeted floor.

"Jeffree! It's so great to see you again!" Alice beamed, rising up from the ground and helping up Jeffree even though he did not need it. They were vampires after all.

"Why are you here?" Rosalie seethed, narrowing her golden eyes into slits. She helped herself up and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ha! Ha! Rosalie doesn't like you anymore!" Emmett bellowed from the living room where he relaxed.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that.." Jeffree smirked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, babes... I love Jeffree.. It's just he did not give me any fucking time to get dressed! God! Look at what the hell I have on!" Rosalie angrily grasped her gray sweatpants, ripping a small hole in the process, pointed to her light brown ugg boots and one of Emmett's baggy t-shirts.

The male vampire clad in glamorous brands such as Chanel, wore a crème colored, silk button down shirt courtesy of the famous label, with the symbol of it embodied onto the cuffs of his sleeves and light brown vest decorated with luscious fur. Red plaid jeans covered his skinny legs, however showing off his firm butt.

Jeffree modestly smiled at Rosalie, giving her a small hug. "Rosalie, girl you are still looking gorgeous. I see you have been taking care of your golden locks."

The blonde placed a hand on her curvy hips and smugly grinned. "Why, thank you..."

He turned to Alice. "Cutie pie, I see you have been taking my make up advice and guidance. Straight eyeliner and just a puff of blush... Fabulous!"

"Now bring in another hug, cunts." The girls laughed, hugging Jeffree once again.

He clasped his hands together. "Where is Carlisle and that darling Esme?" -"And Alice, your mate. I have to meet your mate!" He beamed, showing his pearly white, perfectly shaped teeth.

"Oh, Jeffree, you're gonna' love Jazz." Alice bounced with excite, running down the foyer, yelling for Carlisle's, in a childish way.

"Oh, he's gonna love him alright..." Emmet snickered, earning a punch on the arm from his wife, Rosalie. He winced slightly and shook his head.

Jeffree let out a sigh, and let his sapphire, glimmering blue eyes wander around the Cullen house. He smiled. It brought him back a lot of memories of his and Edward's first encounter to their last one.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt someone or something tugging at his shirt's sleeve. He looked down to see a little girl, with brunette locks resembling Edward's and adorable chocolate brown eyes.

"Who are you, mister?" She lowly asked, cocking her head to the side.

Jeffree brushed his bangs of teal, hot pink and light green perfectly dyed hair out of his blue eyes. He pursed his lips and kneeled down beside her. "My name is Jeffree and I'm-"

He was cut off at Bella quickly scooping her daughter up, cautiously eyeing the man. "Renesmee, where is Jacob?"

"Hi, mommy." She touched Bella's pale, cold cheek, showing her the past events that her and Jacob had encountered.

Bella's eyes went blank and she let out a quick sigh when the flashes of visions/her daughter's memories where over. "Oh. That pretty such explains everything..."

Renesmee nodded her head and turned to the mysterious stranger. "Hi, I'm Renesme, Jeffree." She quickly touched his cheek, knowing that her mother would probably protest and the mother and daughter watched as Jeffree's glimmering sapphire eyes widened and his full lips idly parted in awe, looking as if he was gasping but frozen.

Bella took a moment to look over the mysterious man. She had to admit, he was drop-dead-gorgeous. He was sexy. He was every flattering compliment a girl or man would ever receive or that was ever invented.

His pale, porcelain colored skin glimmered, just from the room's light. It probably sparkled more than the entire Cullen family mashed together. His hair color was dyed in an array of exotic colors; his hair, shaved down on one side, a half head of chin length hair on the other was cut so infallibly. It truly complimented his face structure, showing off his cheekbones and flawless facial features.

"Out of sight..." Bella could hear him murmur. His voice sent chills down her spine. It was just as beautiful as his facial features. It was no wonder him and Edward...

_No_. Bella thought shaking the idea from her head. _I don't want to believe that Edward was once...gay. I just can't grip it, yet._

Renesme smiled, releasing her hand from his cheek, clapping both together.

"Not only is this little beauty exotic, she is adorable and talented." He commented, flashing a small smile to her. The pale man poked her little stubby cheek, admiring her human flesh. "... Is she human?"

Bella gulped and turned around just to see Edward dash from down the stairs and to Bella's side. He wrapped his arm around his wife's waist. "She's a half breed of human and vampire, Jeffree. She's my daughter... And this is Bella, my wife."

Jeffree's perfect eyebrow arched up and he uses a finger to tap his chin. "But, I am a bit confused, Eddums.." - "Half breed? How co-"

"It's a very long story, Jeffree... _so much like ours_..." Edward remarked, thinking the last part.

Before more words could be exchanged between the two, Carlisle and Esme entered the area, hand in hand, smiling warmly. "Jeffree!" Carlisle greeted. "It's so amazing to see you again. You are welcomed anytime in the Cullen house."

"Thank you, Carlisle. And Esme, you are looking fabulous as ever. I love the assemble you have going on. Carlisle must love kissing you everywhere at night."

Esme giggled, burying her face in Carlisle's shoulder. "Thank you, Jeffree and yes, you are welcomed here anytime. How are your travels?" Conversation went on for the Carlisle, Esme and Jeffree

Edward looked at Bella and Bella looked at Edward. Renesmee giggled and they both looked down at her.

_Oh, Lord..._ The couple seemed to think simultaneously.

* * *

Hey! What did you all think of this chappie?

Please review and tell me what you think!

I think I know where this is going.

Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan


	2. Remembering An Old Friend

**Wow, thanks for the favorites and alerts guys. I had friend's read this. Some knew what to expect from my crazy mind, but others shook their head, ranted at me and then laughed.**

**I had to do this.**

**If you have a vision on anything! My advise would be to share it with the world. Give them a glimpse into your unique, complex mind.**

**Enough chit-chat. I hope you all like this chappie and please can I get some feedback and reviews? That would be nice. It fuels my energy to write more!**

**Jk, I really just love reviews, just please review. I'll write either way.**

* * *

Written By: Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan

Chapter 2: Dinner With An Old Friend

* * *

_Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters used in this story, except an OC, based off of a real gorgeous soul that I do not own... (I love him sooo much) Kumi-Chan only owns what she writes, her ideas and her crazy ass mind._

* * *

A slow, yet chilling awkward silence filled the dining room as nine full-grown vampires and a half-breed sat at a grand table dressed in laced silk cloths, courtesy of Alice's home décor obsession.

Not one of the vampires said a single word.

Everyone's different pair and shade of golden eyes, with the exception of the crystal clear blue eyes, watched little Renesmee eat her human food, prepared by her grandma Esme.

Jeffree watched with an intrigued pair of eyes at the little half breed, slowly and cautiously using her fork to pick up a piece of baked steak and place it in her small mouth, eating it.

Bella's eyebrows furrowed as she watched uneasily at the sudden newcomer watching her daughter. She felt a sense of security when it came to Renesmee and she felt obligated to be cautious with this mysterious man, no matter if he was an old "friend" of her husband, Edward and her family, the Cullen's. In less than a second, the brunette let out a heavy, irrelevant sigh, loosening her tense her shoulders and relaxing. She gave a glance and small smile to Jasper, who nodded in response to her silent "thank you".

"Okay. What the hell. Are we just gonna' sit here? Since no one seems to be getting down to questions and instead welcoming you, let me ask you this." Emmett blurted out. "Jeffree... What the hell are you doing here?! I thought you left us and Edward a long ass time ago."

Jeffree broke his focus from Renesmee and glanced at Emmett and the rest of the Cullen family with wary eyes. He was silent and frozen like a beautifully dressed mannequin.

Rosalie scowled giving her husband a small punch to the shoulder and rolling her eyes.

He frowned at her and sighed, "What? Someone had to ask..." Jeffree scratched the nape of his neck and roamed his slender, dainty fingers through his silky chin-length hair.

Alice jumped up. "Jeffree had been travelling around." Everyone turned to look at the small vampire, Alice. "I had a blurry vision that he'd come to visit... But I wasn't for sure on it. After all... Jeffree was gone for more than four decades." Alice sat down, taking Jasper's stiff hand in hers. Her widened golden eyes met with his wary pair.

"Jazz, it's okay. Jeffree would never hurt any of us." She whispers to the alert Jasper.

Jeffree nodded. "Thank you, Alice." "I'm sorry to have come on such short notice. But I had been travelling around all areas, including Canada and I happened to be passing through Forks. I caught a scent that I just knew I could forget." He smiled at Edward. "My Eddum's scent and I followed it here, just to find him and the old family."

Edward cleared his throat holding up one finger. "Uh, Jeffree... I am married now to Bella..." He motions to his still wife. "I... I really don't know what to say about you coming here, but I think it... I think it would be best if you left as soon as possible."

Edward held his head down the whole entire time that he talked and grasped Bella's hand for support.

Esme rose up. "Edward... Where are your manners? That's not very nic-"

"Esme, it's fine. I understand where Eddu-, I mean Edward is coming from. I'll be taking my leave." He concluded.

Jeffree rose up, nodding his head to everyone at the table and with speed as fast as lightening, he sprinted off leaving the Cullen's residence.

It was silent.

Everyone stood still.

Renesmee looked around, dropping her fork and breaking the treacherous silence, "Momma', why did he leave? What's going on?"

Bella gave a glance to her family before sighing, "Edward... I..." - "Go after him. I am a bit skeptical about this but go... Alice says he doesn't mean any harm, so we... should trust him for now."

Edward's eyebrows knit together and his mouth opened as if he was going to say something.

"Go." Bella commanded in a slightly stern tone, scooping her daughter in her arms.

Edward slowly stood from the table, as if he was contemplating on whether or not to go after his ex-lover. But from the look on Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and the rest of his family's face, excluding Emmett and Jasper, he released a quick but heavy sigh and dashed out the open window, focusing on the changing directions of the wind to catch a scent of Jeffree.

Meanwhile

Jeffree's POV

I gulped down what felt equivalent to a giant baseball stuck in the back of my throat. I sniffled a bit, running as fast as I could through the forest and underbrush surrounding the Cullen household, away from it. I knew that if I was a human, a weak one at that, I would be sobbing terribly.

It did hurt a bit to hear my Eddums, _he's not yours anymore_, _Jeffree_... to hear _Edward_ tell me to leave.

I thought that he'd be at least happy to see me back. Everyone else gave me a warm welcome, with the exception to Emmett and Alice's mate.

Emmett never liked me anyways. Homophobic bastard. I chuckled a bit, stopping my sprint because of a putrid odor coming my way.

As if the nasty smell slapped me in the face, I grimaced, covering my nose but to no avail of even blocking the smell.

_Maybe I should hold my breath..._

I suck in unnecessary oxygen and gasp at the horrible smell entering my body as if it plagued the air surrounding me.

I let out a heavy sigh, scrunching my aristocrat nose, walking at a human pace down a path, lying next to a flowing river.

As I walk down this path, the smell seems to be getting stronger. Did someone die or something?

"Ugh." I groan, using the thin sleeves of my silk shirt doused in perfumed scents to try to cover the smell.

I suddenly come to a stop.

My senses are raised, and I crouch down in a defensive stance, forming claws with my slender fingers.

My eyes scan the path, and I listen carefully, using my intuitive skills to help me.

Something was lurking near by and I drastically needed to find out what it was.

Quickly.

I focus my hearing towards the north, only to hear the pitter-patter of what could be a small animal such as a squirrel. To the south, I can hear the sounds of the flowing river and possibly a herd of elk not to far by.

I could consider that a possibly feeding solution if I couldn't contain my thirst any longer.

But still, I could not untense or calm myself.

It didn't feel right. The atmosphere was too tense... As if, I was being watched by someone or _something_.

My eyes narrow as I glance up at the sky just to see a giant ball of fur hurling down towards me.

Attempting to move out the way, I am not fast enough and I am immediately tackled to the ground and being clawed at by a stinky, mangy dog.

My lips curve back, showing my pearly white fangs and I hiss at it, using my leg to throw him up in the air. I swing my leg back as he is about to land on the ground, kicking the thing at it's hind legs. I can hear it whimper after a short cracking sound is heard.

The dog scrambles to it's feet, shaking it's big head and manages to pull itself together.

It's big brown eyes and staring at me, as if it was peering right into my soulless body.  
I hiss again, causing it to charge toward me. I crouch down and as soon as he comes within an inch of me, with immense speed, I grab the furry, hind legs and throw him up in the air, making it collide with branches of trees.

While it gains it's composure and halts yelping as if hits soils of the ground, I quickly leap up onto a high tree branch, making it impossible to reach me.

"Damn that cunt..." I whisper to myself, spitting venom on my finger that seemed to be almost disconnected from my right hand. I sigh, brushing the colored bang from my eyes with my finger tips.

I look down to see the big, brown wolf staring up at me, while growling lowly.  
What was that thing and what did he want with me?

It's as if we're natural enemies or something.

Edward's POV

_Of all times to come back, he decides now_.

_What did he hope to gain?_

_He is the one who left me..._

_Jeffree, you... _

I sprint as fast as I can trying to catch his exotic scent.

I stop at a tree, taking a quick whiff of the air around me.

I feel shivers down my spine as I immediately feel a lust build up from his scent.  
I stand there for a whole second inhaling Jeffree's smell, while thinking back to the moments we've had in the past. However Bella comes to my mind and the thoughts quickly leave my head.

I focus on the task at hand, following the trail he's left behind.

And as if there is some sort of barrier around, I sense wolves. The smell is still putrid and disgusting to me, even though I have gotten use to it and we have made a treaty with them.

I can smell Jeffree from less than a few feet away as I reach a path mixed with his scent and a familiar wolf's.

Jacob's scent.

Right at the boarder of where our lands divide.

_This can't be good_... I mentally tell myself.

_Jacob_. I call out in my head.

_Of all times to come, why now, Edward_? He says back.

_What's going on, I-_

_A stupid, girly looking bloodsucker is crossing on our land._

I sigh. Approaching Jacob, looking up at Jeffree perched on a tree, I touch his thick mane of fur, causing him to jump back. He immediately motions to ny ex-lover looking down at us.

"Eddums! Watch out! That thing is viscous!" Jeffree exclaims, hissing a bit.  
Jacob growls at him but suddenly cocks his head to the side in curiosity and confusion as well.

_It's a really long story_... I tell him in my thoughts.

.._. You better get to explaining._ He remarks, running back into the forest.  
I leap up onto the branch where Jeffree is perched onto.

He blinks once, causing the blue contacts that he is wearing to melt away, revealing his bright chrisom blood, red eyes to be revealed.

I stare at him, clearing my throat. "Jeffree, I am sorry for rushing you away like that." I murmur to him. His only response is a tight, but quick embrace.

I close my eyes, not being able to restrain myself from embracing him back.

"Edward..." He whispers in my ear.

I breath in his strong scent unable to let him go.

He squeezes me even tighter, pulling me into a surreal hug, that could be just enough to suffocate the both of us.

After what seemed like eternity, but was only five minutes, I unwrap his arms from around my neck and waist.

"Eddums, I-"

"Please, call me Edward for now on."

His pink, thin lips curve into a modest smile.

"Edward... I'm so sorry for the sudden return but I was-"

"It's okay, Jeffree. Let's return to the house, I have some explaining to do and you have people to meet.

Moments Later

"Hey, bloodsucker- er, Jeffree, sorry about earlier and you know... yeah," Jacob sheepishly says, scratching his head full of chopped black hair.

Jeffree lets out a small giggle. "Yes, I am sorry as well, Jacob. No hard feelings?"  
The tan boy nods. "Uh, yeah."

Jacob, placing Renesmee on his back, piggy-style, heads towards the door. "I think it's time you've gotten to bed, Nessie."

"So early?" The little girl inquires, pouting a bit.

Jacob nods. "Hell yeah, it's 11 o'clock, that's late to me. And I'm pretty such Bella and Edward wants you to get some sleep, you know?"

Nessie sighs, touching Jacobs's cheek and waving to Jeffree as they walked out the sliding, glass backdoor.

The rest of the vampires, sat in the living room, near a fire lit in the chimney.  
The flame's luminous lights danced, emitting shadows of them against the creme colored walls.

"I trust that things are patched up?" Esme says in a soft voice, giving a small smile to Edward and Jeffree.

They both nod.

"You know, I have to say... You two make quite the couple," Jeffree comments to the two, holding hands. "All of you guys are such lovely couples. Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice and then Edward and Bella." The pale beauty smiles and clasps his hands together. "You guys are all fabulous."

Emmett rolls his golden eyes, muttering under his breath, earning yet another punch from his wife, Rosalie.

"Anyone of interest to you?" Bella questions.

He glances at her and cocks his head to the side at her question.  
If the brunette was still human, she would be blushing. She brushed a lock of her hair behind her ears and looked down.

A sort snickers comes from Jeffree causing everyone to glance at him. "Don't be embarrassed, sweetie. As an answer to your question, no, not at the moment. I have however had affairs with other people..." He smiled broadly, crossing a leg over the other in the arm chair that he sat it.

Alice covers her mouth squealing a bit. "He's dirty, guys." She blurts out, burying her head in Jasper's shoulder.

Everyone except for the grouchy Emmett let out a laugh at Alice's comment.  
"So... How did you become a vampire? I... I just want to know." Bella asks. "If you don't mind..." She adds, placing her hands in her lap.

Jeffeee nods. "Well, this was over forty years ago."

* * *

**Hey guys, what did you think? I ended up cutting this chappie in half because it would have been extra long. The next chappie will be spicy and good :)**

**Be prepared guise!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**Stay tooned! And pleaseeeeee review**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**


	3. Missing An Old Friend

**Hi there, everyone! Here we are with chappie number 3****!**

**This chapter gets a bit more spicy and contains the first M-Rated themes for this story. If you don't like, then good, because you are about ****to read it!**

**Thanks a bunch to the one reviewer, **(I love you!)** and to the new alerts. I'd really love it if we get some more, pweasssseeeee!**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Written By: Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan **

Chapter 3: Missing An Old Friend

* * *

_Disclaimers: I do not own Twilight or any characters used, except an OC, inspired by such a beautiful person who I __completely adore and love._

* * *

He gives a look to Edward. "I was in the, I think the city was Lode, in California. This was when the weather there wasn't too sunny." He begins.

Bella nods and listens along with everyone else.

"And I mean, I wasn't the best looking gut there. I remember having a crooked nose and a big top lip. I was so skinny that people often offered me food and thought I was anorexic or something. I was in high school at the time and people often looked at me weird. I could see why, because of my physical appearance of course, and the way I dressed. A bit too girly for most guy standards. I often found it hard to express myself without being judged."

He continued to say, while licking his lips, "So as a result, I got bullied. People talking about me, rumors got spread, I mean I even recall one time that I got invited to a party by the star football player of the school and they drugged me at the party, took pictures and posted them online for the whole world to see. One guy even beat me up when I had a crush on him. It was silly, but hey, it happened."

Jeffree shrugged his shoulders. "So I stopped going to the school for a few months. I got so obsessed with becoming beautiful and getting revenge on them for humiliating me and also not accepting me. I ended up going to hospitals and getting major plastic surgery done. It was to the point where if you looked at my old pictures, you'd see no Jeffree Rosenswag, a new Jeffree. A different, more beautiful Jeffree. So you all know what I did? I felt so good I marched right into school."

Bella inched forward, listening on and on to the story. "What happened then?" "They ridiculed me even more." He chuckled. "That plan failed. So I kept going back, week after week, month after month for new surgery so that I was perfect. But it backfired. I got extremely ill and was placed under the care of Carlisle. But no matter what he did it was horrible. I felt like I was going to die and I was under the impression that I was going to. But one day, Carlisle came and he brought along a beautiful teenage boy who he said was his son."

Flashback

_"Don't open the curtains, Carlisle..." Jeffree croaked, quickly wiping a tear that threatened to fall from his baby blue eyes._

_"Sunlight will do you good, today and I have a surprise." Jeffree rolled over in the hospital bed._

_"What could it possibly be?"_

_"My son." Carlisle smiled._

_The doors opened and he walked through._

_Edward Cullen._

_His appearance appealed to the sickened teenage boy. Jeffree gazed at every aspect and facial feature of the boy. From his porcelain colored skin that looked as smooth as silk and as rich as ivory, to his golden colored eyes and his ruffled hair that seemed to settle perfectly in ringlets of brunette and black on his head._

_**He's. . . He's. . .** Jeffree couldn't even finish his sentence. He felt himself becoming lightheaded._

**_He's beautiful.. And those golden colored contacts might as well be his natural eyes because it really fits him. I could stare into those eyes forever..._**

_The ill boy felt an uneasy and unexpected feeling that seemed to built up in his heart. He felt the urge to get to know this person._

_**Hopefully... Just hopefully, he is not like the others... Hopefully he accepts me... and I can have a friend**... He thought, rising up from laying down_.

_He winced at the slight pain and muscle spasms, but slowly extended his hand out to him._

_"Hi... I'm Jeffree."_

End Flash Back

His pink, thin lips curved into a wide, beaming smile, showing off his structured cheekbones and he let out a sigh.

"So, after some time and a bit of happiness that I'd get spending time from Carlisle and Edward, my time had came. I was at risk for heart failure and I remembering hearing the two of them talk. I remember hearing hushed arguments but then they stopped and Carlisle had left me in Edward's care. Edward's eyes turned pitch black. I thought nothing of it, just that he took out his contacts. And he came to me one day, apologizing. Of course I was confused. I wondered what did he do and why he was apologizing."

"He turned you right there?" Bella questioned, rubbing her chin.

Jeffree nodded. "It was painful. I really felt like shit, like a cunt, like I was on fire. But, _oh_, when I was done... when the pain stopped... I felt so good. I remember the first time I looked in the mirror... I loved myself. I was conceited of course, but it was a good moment in my life and I have to thank those bullies, even though I did get revenge and drink them dry... Without their torments, I would have never tried to become perfect through plastic surgery, thus meaning that I would not have not have been in the hospital, met Carlisle or Edward." Jeffree clasped his hands together and smiled.

"And there you have it." Bella nodded, grasping Edward's hands.

Emmett slapped his forehead in annoyance, clapping loudly and in a mocking tone. "Bravo, Bravo. Nice story, Jeffree. Now can we please have some damn peace and quiet around here? Your stories are_ hilarious_." The brawny vampire ignored his mother giving him disapproving looks and he planted a kiss on Rosalie's lips, to keep her from hitting him.

Carlisle patted Jeffree on the back and rose up. "We should go hunt. I know you're thirsty."

Jeffree stood and stretched, resembling a feline and sighed. "Of course, of course."

Esme stood as well. "I'll come as well." - "We can hunt on the east side." She took Carlisle's hand, turning to her family of vampires.

"We'll see you all in the morning." The head of the Cullen clan spoke, sprinting out the door with his wife in tow and Jeffree lagging behind.

He winked to Bella and Edward.

"See you all tomorrow. Good night."

Meanwhile

Edward let out a sigh, staring into the tall, glass mirror hanging on the wall of his crème colored bathroom in their small cottage home.

His pitch black eyes stared deeply into the reflection of the mirror, as he tightly grasped the marble encrusted sink. There was a small knock on the locked wooden door.

"Edward? Are you okay in there?" Bella asked, in her melodic tone. "Yes, love. I'm fine. I'm just... getting the bath water ready for us." He quickly responded, ruffling his hands through his hair, before turning the golden knobs to the water pipes, connected to their marble tub.

Bella giggled. "Okay, but I'll be trying to get Nessie to sleep. Jake didn't do such a good job. Try and keep the water warm for us..." She trailed off, walking down their hall into Renesmee's room.

Edward turned the water off as soon as the tub was filled with steaming hot water. He took a seat on the toilet, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to the floor, revealing his well toned, porcelain colored chest, abs and stomach.

The male vampire knocked his head back, groaning and rubbing his frozen temples.

_What a day..._ He thought to himself. Suddenly his mind shifted to his ex lover. He gulped hard as he felt a sudden tingle in between his legs. He glanced down to see a hardy, big bulge in the crook of his jeans.

_Oh God_... He whispered in his head, rubbing his lusty, black eyes with the palm of his hand. His breath quickened and his eyes closed. He thought back to his ex-lover.

_Jeffree's pursed lips slowly touched Edward's, as his smooth yet hard hands caressed the small of his back._

He never felt anyone ever kiss him so softly like that. It was a shocker too. Not even the Denali sister could give him that feeling. He felt so warm being with him. Like he had a soul.

His hands shook as he unbuttoned his trousers, pulling it down and, pulled it off. He breathed a shaky moan as he looked down at the bulge in his own boxers. His hand lingered in front of the bulge for a moment before he reached our and started touching it softly, feeling the warmth escape from him. He could hear his own growl emitting from gis throat, sending shivers and tingles down his spine.

Edward's hand softly started massaging his hardened member, rubbing on it up and down, in a stroking motion.

He continued to think back to his Jeffree. How good he looked. How nice he smelled. The sound of his husky, yet velvet tone.

The freesia, water-lily scent that he gave off, with just a hint of peppermint doused in the smell. He had such an exotic scent that he could smell him for miles.

The vampire groaned shakily as his hand wrapped around his member and started moving his hand up and down, sending jolts of electricity and delectation through his veins.

Edward started to softly stroke his cock, ending the exploration when his finger tips touched the tip of his manhood. Using his thumb, he rubbed his head, slowly but roughly.

Edward cleared his throat, as he continued his work, trying to contain the symphony of moans threatening to release from his mouth. He didn't need his wife hearing him, or catching him for that matter. It would be his secret.

His eyes were closed and his grip on his manhood tightened as hr quickened the speed of his stroking.

Edward let out a heavy sigh as he felt his release. He softly groaned as his silver, warm liquids oozed all over his exploring hand and his member became a bit limp. Edward leaned back onto the toilet, wiping his hands with the soft, thick toilet paper on the roll.

A sudden knock on the door made him jump up.

He quickly pulled his boxers and pants back up, fixing his appearance in the mirror and unlocked the door, opening it.

He glanced warily at his wife, dressed in nothing but a cashmere bathrobe. She tiptoed in, removing it and letting it fall to the floor, just to reveal her naked, pale body. A small smirk lit up on her husband's face as she submerged herself in the bath tub, holding out a hand for him to join her.

And _that,_ he did.

* * *

**So, what did you think? A bit short but eh.**

**Did you guys like this chappie? Can I pweddy pleaseeeee get some more reviews? I'd like major opinions on this. I'd really appreciate it too!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**Stay tooned for the next chappie, guise.**

**The next chapter contains humor, and drama. Plus some more insight on Jeffree and Edward's past relationship. Also, he bonds with someone. Can you guess?**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**


End file.
